


Jealousy

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Stalia + a jealous stiles"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Stiles didn’t consider himself a jealous person. Or at the very least felt he didn’t get jealous easily.

So when Isaac came back from France and attached himself to Malia, he thought nothing of it.

At least until Isaac started to monopolize all of Malia’s time.

It started with him asking her to lunch almost every day until it just became part of their routine.

But hey, it’s not like Stiles could have lunch with her anyway. Then, Malia would go out with him a couple times a week after work and wouldn’t come over until after Stiles had already knocked out. Next, he started inviting Malia to hang out with him and Scott after work, Stiles only getting invited along after Scott realized why he hadn’t come.

But Stiles shoved down his frustration.

At least until he noticed Isaac casually grabbing Malia’s hand and dragging her away when they were all hanging out. Until Isaac started calling her ‘Lia’ and giving her too long hugs when saying goodbye. Until he went over to Malia’s house and caught them cuddling on the couch while they slept.

His jealousy started to bubble over one day when they were walking around the mall.

Isaac tried to pull Malia off with him, but Stiles grabbed her free hand and stopped him.

“Stiles?” Malia asked curiously.

“Come with me to buy new shoes?” he asked.

“Okay,” she said.

Isaac shrugged and grabbed Scott’s arm instead, leading him off to God knows where while Stiles led Malia to Footlocker.

If that had seemed weird to Malia, she didn’t mention it.

After Stiles found himself some new shoes, they started wandering along aimlessly. They eventually ran into their friends again, Stiles subtly grabbing Malia’s hand at the sight of Isaac.

They decided to get lunch, going to one of the small restaurants to get pizza.

Stiles saw Isaac about to take the open seat next to Malia and hurriedly sat in it.

Isaac looked at him curiously before he shrugged it off and sat next to Scott. Stiles rested his arm on the back of Malia’s chair the entire time they ate not caring that he started to lose feeling in it after a while.

Maybe he was acting a bit petty, but he couldn’t stop.

His hand never left Malia’s when they started walking around again and he

Stiles kissed Malia sloppily before Isaac could pull her in for a hug.

“Bye guys,” Scott said.

Stiles murmured goodbye against Malia’s lips. He kissed her until he was sure Isaac was gone.

“What’s with you today?” Malia asked as she stepped back.

“Nothing, why?” he answered casually.

She stared at him for a moment then shook her head, but let it drop.

* * *

 

It all came to a head one day when Stiles went over to Malia’s house.

Stiles froze outside Malia’s bedroom door.

He saw Malia touching a half-naked Isaac from where he stood in the hall.

“I like them,” Malia said.

“Okay just stop,” Stiles said, barging into the room.

Isaac flailed then jumped onto the bed next to Malia.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Stiles continued.

“Enough of what?” Malia asked.

“You two!”

Malia popped up. “What? Are you _jealous_?” she asked.

“Of course I am!”

“Why? Because he’s attractive?” She asked.

“Okay, well, that’s not helping,” he said.”But I’m jealous because you’re always together! It’s like you’re dating _him_ and not _me_! I’ve barely seen you since he’s come back and you’re _my girlfriend_!”

Isaac grabbed a pillow from the bed, stuffed it under his stomach then turned around, clutching it to his stomach. “Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?” Isaac asked.

“YOU’RE IN MY BEDROOM WITH MY GIRLFRIEND WEARING NOTHING BUT A TOWEL!” Stiles yelled.

Isaac opened his mouth to defend himself, but couldn’t come up with anything so he just said, “Right.”

Malia grabbed his hand, but he pulled away. 

“Why were you touching him?” He demanded. 

“I was just feeling his-“

“LIA!” Isaac yelped.

Malia looked back at Isaac who stared back with panicked eyes. “Please, Zac?”

They stared at each other for an impossibly long time, until Isaac finally caved.

He sighed and stood up, tossing the pillow away to reveal two tattoos that slanted along his hip bones.

“So, he has tattoos? Why does that mean you need to touch them?”

Isaac walked a little closer to him and told him to read his tattoos.

The one on his left read Allison and the one on his right read-

“Scott? Why would you get his name tattooed on you? And there? And how? When Scott got his tattoo it took a blowtorch and that’s not exactly a precision instrument.”

Isaac, for once, looked really embarrassed. “I met this guy, a werewolf who had a lot of tattoos, in France and he had this thing, I don’t know what he called it, but he offered to tat me up for free if I let him stay with me for the night.”

“That sounds shady,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, well, so were the pills he gave me,” Isaac said. “They managed to make me loopy for about forty minutes, and apparently I had mentioned Scott at some point while he doing Allison’s name and I wouldn’t shut up about him so he did Scott’s name too.”

Stiles shook his head. “Oh my god that sounds almost like one of those stories where a guy gets the girl he’s secretly in love with’s name tattooed on him one drunken night.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not really what I’m getting at,” Isaac said.

“Then what are you getting at?”

Isaac grabbed Stiles’ hands –

“What are you doing?”

-and placed one on each of his tattoos.

_Cold. Warm._

“Why is Allison’s cold?” Stiles asked, tracing her name with his finger.

“I don’t know,” Isaac said, “but that’s why Malia was touching me. So do you need to take a chill pill still or are we okay?”

Stiles stared up at him, then looked to Malia, then back to Isaac before he nodded. “We’re okay.”

Isaac smiled and clapped his hand on Stiles shoulder. “You know I wouldn’t try to steal your girlfriend right?”

“I do now.”

Isaac shook his head. “Good. Now, please don’t tell Scott, okay?”

“Why not?”

“It’s pretty embarrassing to tell someone you have their name tattooed on the V of your body when you’re not at least married to them.”

“Are you saying-”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Just promise me?”

“I promise,” Stiles said. 

Isaac dropped his hand off Stiles shoulder. “Glad we got everything cleared up now I’m-”

The towel around Isaac’s waist chose that moment to fall down after a slight tilt of his hips. 

Stiles slowly retracted his hands, unable to keep his eyes from sliding down out of curiosity. Isaac swooped down and wrapped the towel around his waist and said he was going to go get dressed.

“Should _I_ be jealous?” Malia teased.

Stiles flushed.  

“He’s not my type!” Isaac called from the hallway.

Malia chuckled at Stiles embarrassed and slightly offended expression. She walked over to him and grabbed his hands. “Are we okay?” She asked.

He smiled. “Yeah. I’m sorry I got so mad. I just…I love you so much and the thought of you acting so… _cuddly_ with someone else just drove me crazy.”

“Stiles, you know you don’t have to worry about me cheating on you right?”

“I know, but I can’t help it if I get jealous,” Stiles said. “Especially if I see you cuddling or holding hands with someone else or touching a half-naked dude in your room.”

She nodded. “I understand. If I saw you doing any of those things I’d probably rip out your throat.”

It didn’t surprise him she would say that. She hadn’t had to deal with jealousy before and even though she was well adjusted to being human, she still had things to work on.

His breath caught in his throat, and he motioned his head sort of like ‘ _I don’t know what I was expecting’_ before saying, “Okay, so I think we both need to learn healthy ways to deal with our jealousy.”

She nodded.

After that, Malia and Isaac stopped cuddling and spent less time together, but they did keep their nicknames for each other and held hands occasionally when Isaac dragged her away to show her something. Stiles could live with that though.


End file.
